Jack's Odyssey
by JDogindy
Summary: Jack Stallwall, my fanmade character, became a target of many by Seto Kaiba. See how Jack survives the many threats.
1. Seto & the Bounty

Jack's Odyssey

J Dog 3: Just so you know, I only own Jack Stallwall for the moment. All other characters belong to their copyrights.

In KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba walks up to a monitor & observes a man flying off into the horizon as he was caught on the security cameras. He sneers & smacks his head in anger. Then he turns around & thinks. "That Jack Stallwall! If I ever get to him, I shall make his life miserable! Wait…"

Just so you know, in "The Springfield Saga", Jack Stallwall is a character from nearby San Juancinto.

"I can hire people to take him on. If they fail, I'll do it myself!" He walks to a phone & contacts the following people:

Newman of New York City

Cotton Hill of Houston

The Pointy Haired Boss

Prof. Clayton Forrester

Prof. Frink

Reese Wilkerson (area unknown)

Catastrophe (from Secret Files of the SpyDogs)

This is what he says to all of them. "I will offer you a $400,000 reward for bringing in Jackson Stallwall dead or alive. Give me your faq, & I will send a photo." he then drops a file photo into a faq machine. Then he turns around & laughs mercilessly.

In New York, Newman receives the picture of the blonde teen. "With this boy, I will buy that ticket to Postmaster General! Then if I can, I would buy & sell the current PG's butt!"

In Springfield, North Takoma, Frink receives this as the PieMageddon 2.0 failed. "Hey. With this, I can summon as many drones as I want! Time to bring out the ultimate weapon, the Retard Summoner! CBCG! Come here!" The Comic Book Guy makes his way through the small apartment. "Yes, Frink?"

"We just got our ticket to easy life."

"Really?"

"All we have to do is kill this kid."

"But that's Jack Stallwall!"

"That made things easier. We know who he is!"

Everyone else is planning to eliminate Jack for that bounty. Clayton & Frank warm up a giant laser.

'Next Chapter: How this all happened (the prequel chapter).'


	2. The Beginning Part 1

J Dog 3: I don't own any of these characters but Jack Stallwall.

Where we last left off: Seto has put a bounty on Jack Stallwall!

As promised, here is the origins of the chaos.

Jack walks into KaibaCorp & sees the security guard, fast asleep. "Eh. I think I'll let him be. I'm too busy to get started on anything." He slowly walks past him & enters the employment office. The person behind the counter is busy shuffling papers as if it's the last thing on Earth. "Hey. You! I'm Jack Stallwall!" Jack yells at the person. That startles her. "Uh? What!"

"I need a job!"

"A job?"

"Yes!"

"Why?

"I just want some extra income. But, I just want to get some experience."

"We have an opening at janitor."

Jack rolls his eyes & groans. Of all the things in the world, he did NOT want to be a janitor at a high tech business.

"Fine!" he mutters.

A few hours later, Jack is sweeping up the place when he notices an open office. "If I appear to just clean the place, maybe that won't hurt the process of just looking." So, Jack enters the office & Seto walks in. Then, he sees Jack.

"Who are you!" he snarles.

"I'm Jack Stallwall, the new janitor."

"Yeah right. Fine! I think I can trust you…. Sort of." He then grabs a cell phone as it rang. "What? Really?" Then he runs off. "Might as well follow him." Jack says to himself.

In a secret laboratory below the basement of the place….

"Sir. This is a prototype for a new shoe devoted to fast travel. All it can do is fly the person as a faster version of walking."

"Too pointless." Seto mocked. "How can the person use it?"

"Well, the person must wear this special headband & use brain messages to direct the shoes to do whatever."

"And all it does is just fly around. That makes a lot of point."

Jack walks into the room, but remaining hidden. "Man, them shoes would be SWEET!"

Seto turns around. "Jack!"

"Bwah?"

"Just for that, you are almost fired! This is private!"

In the cafeteria, Jack sees Seto telling a bunch of non-engineers to eat faster so they can get back to work. "That guy runs with a stupid iron fist!" He thought. "If I can just get back at him, maybe that might be the morale booster. Plus I hate his guts now."

Around 5:00 P.M, Jack enters the laboratory, but hiding being everything.

'In the next chapter, I will explain how Jack was able to swipe them & become Seto's enemy for life. As I already explained, I own Jack. Seto Kaiba is a copyright of 4Kids animation… I think. But, soon, you'll see the people Jack had to face in about 2 chapters, starting with Cotton Hill.'


End file.
